<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Rewrite by smills1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398531">A Little Rewrite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smills1/pseuds/smills1'>smills1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, References to Real People</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smills1/pseuds/smills1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke decided that she and Bellamy need to take a trip to visit someone that can do a little rewrite. Clarke does not shoot Bellamy. Short and sweet  story to be taken as a Joke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Rewrite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here they are in Sanctum Clarke as a gun pointed at Bellamy. How did they come to this again? Was anyone else feeing déjà vu. It’s like someone could not think of any other storyline. Well it has been over 100 years. But we digress Clarke is pointing a gun at Bellamy begging him to hand over the book and Bellamy is telling Clarke that she will not shoot him.</p><p>“Bellamy, hand me the book”</p><p>“This will save us all. The war to end all wars. I am begging you to listening. I am your best friend. We can do this together.”</p><p>“You know that the first thing that has made any sense. Put the book back on the chair. I got another idea.” </p><p>“Clarke, what are you thinking” Bellamy slowing says as he puts the book back done but step between the book and Clarke. </p><p>“I got a new plan.” She says that the anomaly stone shuts down. Then she turns to Sheinheda and a bullet through his head and turns to the other two cult soldier and shoots them. “That just incase my plan fails.” </p><p>“What did you just do?” </p><p>“I just insured when are friends come back, they are safe.”</p><p>“The Shephard…”</p><p>“You mean the cult leader Bill. Who lit Becca on fire because she would not give him the flame? You sentence his wife and two children to radiated world because they would not follow him without question? Who torture your sister for information on the flame, your sister, Bellamy. Does someone like Lincoln need to die before you wake up this time.”</p><p>“Let me hear your plan”</p><p>“We are going to break the 5th wall.”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“We are going to visit someone who needs a wakeup call.”</p><p>Clarke walks over to the anomaly stone and enters a new pattern that has never been entered before. As the stone opens up Clarke turns to Bellamy and raises her hand to him. </p><p>“Follow me this is how we do better.”</p><p>“You better know what you are doing”</p><p>As Clarke and Bellamy enter the anomaly, they come out into someone house. What looks to be some one’s home office.</p><p>“Mr. Rothenberg we have to talk.”</p><p>“Eliza Bob what are you doing here. Did we have an appointment?”</p><p>“You are not dealing with Eliza and Bob, but Clarke and Bellamy. I don’t think it and the best interest on anyone that I just kill Bellamy and walk away. What do you say Mr. Rothenberg are you ready for a rewrite?” Clarke says as she points her gun to Jason Rothenberg. “Remember Jason it about survival”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>